


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Traditional Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Traditional Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: "Traditionally, a drabble is a piece of fiction that is exactly 100 words long." --Definition of 'drabble' on the Fanlore WikiKillian can’t help falling in love.





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered the Fanlore Wiki and stumbled upon the article about drabbles where it said that traditional drabbles are exactly 100 words, no more no less. So, I decided I would challenge myself to write stories in the form of traditional drabbles (which is not as easy as it sounds).

Milah was supposed to be the only one. He was never supposed to love anyone else. He spent three hundred years trying to get revenge for her murder. That was all he knew. Sometimes he could barely remember the man he was before Milah. _He was never supposed to love anyone else._ But those eyes, filled with so much pain and loneliness, reminded him so much of himself. Emma Swan, the Lost Girl. And suddenly he was in love again. It felt strange. Three hundred years stuck with one single thought. But now it all felt like a different lifetime.


End file.
